La Caída de la Flor
by Oromasis
Summary: Los corazones son la fuente de deseos internos muy fuertes capaces de crear y destruir lo que se encuentra alrededor de ellos. ¿Qué pasa si estos corazones deciden ir en contra del designio que le ha dado la vida? ¿Acaso podrían destruirlo todo? cap. 1


**La Caída de la Flor**

Basado en Final Fantasy VII

Autor: Oromasis

Capítulo Uno:

-**Un Mal Renacer**-

Y el silencio en la Ciudad Olvidada de Agit se asentaba como arena en el desierto; más aún se podía sentir esa imperturbable tranquilidad en todo su oscuro espacio, casi en el olvido, como si ese aire describiera la futura tragedia que a continuación se va a detallar.

Era tarde y se estaba oscureciendo; sin embargo un halo de luz atravesaba aquel fantástico monumento de oración, en cuya forma se mezclaban las suaves líneas marinas junto a las cristalinas siluetas de aquellos imponentes árboles sacados del más profundo ensueño. A sus pies yacía esa hermosa rivera, adornada con sus azules aguas, y en lo fondo de ellas, las rocas pidiendo a gritos ser escuchas por la profundidad en la cual ellas no han querido ser encerradas.

Ya en frente de él y mirando al cielo como pensado, se encontraba Cloud, esperando a que llegaran sus demás amigos, casi imperturbable a primera vista y sin dar importancia a los hechos acontecidos en su pasado. Tifa mientras tanto, caminaba a su alrededor mientras ponía su mano en el pecho en señal de preocupación…

- Cloud dime… porque no hablas nada, ¿acaso te ocurre algo?

- No sé… es como si desde algún lugar nos estuvieran observando; en verdad no me gusta para nada esta sensación…

- Pero ¿Qué sientes?... Le dice Tifa mirándolo con desconcierto.

- Oscuridad… Tifa… oscuridad…

- No hables así por favor… y ya basta de pensar de esa manera; ¡¿Acaso no te importa el paradero de Aerith?!

- Por favor, justo de "ella" es de quien me preocupo… no pienses mal de mí...

- Entonces… ¿pasa algo con Aerith?

- No lo sé… prefiero no pensar en ello.

Dicho esto, Tifa ya no podía quitarse esa sensación de miedo del corazón. Ella veía el malestar de Cloud impregnado en sus gestos, algo poco visto en un ex "Soldado" acostumbrado a las situaciones más extremas, preparado para afrontar sin inmutación lo que se le ponga en frente.

De improviso, son interrumpidos con la llegada de sus amigos, que de cierta manera muy disimulada, generó una leve molestia en Tifa, no se sabe si debido a la silenciosa atracción de ella hacia Cloud o tal vez debido al nerviosismo acrecentado por el "no saber" del paradero de su querida amiga. Aun así, una vez más y muy a su estilo, es Yuffie la que hace las preguntas impertinentes con total pasividad:

- ¿Por qué el fastidio Tifa? Sé que extrañas a tu amiga pero no es para tanto...

Tifa como no creyendo lo que escucha, la mira sólo de reojo en señal de sosiego…

-¿Acaso no es tu amiga también? ¡Niña!…

- No!! Me mal interpretas!!… Le responde la muchacha con cierta timidez.

- Sólo que no quiero que caigas en depresión. Tú sabes que si un guerrero se desmoraliza, ya tiene la mitad de la batalla perdida. ¡La mente lo es todo! Tú lo sabes… Le termina de explicar mientras le sonríe nerviosa y torpemente; Tifa con una mirada de extrañeza, le devuelve lo dicho volteando su cabeza en señal de indiferencia…

- Tú ya la conoces, no le prestes atención ni te pongas tan arisca con ella. Es una niña todavía… OK… Lockhart!! Le comenta Cid al oído en voz baja, a lo que ella le afirma con la cabeza…

- Hey!! Cloud!! Déjate de estar parado ahí como imbecil mirando al cielo!!… que de sólo verte así de esa manera me hago más viejo!!… Vocifera Barret con su típica bravura y falta de tino…

Ante tal situación, el ex-soldado sólo atinó ha esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada, olvidándose por un momento de su pensamiento macabro, el cual únicamente le traía ese inmenso malestar. Entonces sin perder tiempo, propuso que todos entraran en el Santuario a ver si había pistas de su amiga perdida:

- Algo me dice que este sitio tiene algo en particular… ¿Por qué no entramos ha averiguar si Aerith se encuentra adentro?

- Es posible que tengas razón. Entremos de una vez que se esta oscureciendo muy rápido… Le comenta Tifa mientras se dirige al lugar…

Yuffie le cuestiona…

- ¿Y si no hay nadie dentro? Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?...

- ¡Seguir buscando!... "Si… seguir buscando"… se repite ella dentro de su cabeza sin siquiera detenerse.

Con todos ya dentro del recinto, Vincent le comenta algunas cosas a Cloud respecto a su vida dentro de Shinra…

- Espero no te incomode lo que te diga, pero debes saber que Sephiroth no era así como hoy lo conoces. Es más, él era un hombre tranquilo e inclusive con un buen sentido del humor; aun no comprendo como es que tuvo ese cambio tan radical…

- Espera un momento… ¿Tú lo conocías? Pero si llevabas dormido años dentro de la Mansión de Shinra… ¿Acaso Sephiroth es tan viejo?...

- Si… tanto como yo…creo…

- Tu ni habías nacido cuando el ya se estaba perfilando como el más grande soldado que haya existido…

- Humm… Ya eso no importa Vincent… para mi es un héroe caído… todos los logros que él haya obtenido no sirven de nada ahora…

- … Ok… Olvidémonos de todo eso… Le contesta Vincent con serenidad…

Mientras tanto Red XIII le dá una pequeña mirada al lugar y sus alrededores, poniendo su atención con su fina mirada, en una hermosa figura holográfica con la forma de un Pez Dorado flotando entre algas trasparentes de los cuales se desprendían los colores del arco iris…

- Miren muchachos… esta figura tiene algo extraño… no parece que sea sólido… que cosa más rara…

- El perrucho tiene razón… exclama Cait Sith…

- Podría ser una entrada o algo parecido… ¡¿No creen?!

- Oye!!… me has llamado ¡Perrucho! gato insolente… Debería morderte las orejas por tamaño insulto…

- Espera!! Espera amigo…!! Vaya que no tienes sentido del humor…!!

- Grrrrrrr…!! …gato idiota… Gruñe y refunfuña RedXIII mirando a Cait Sith con recelo…

- Bueno basta de discusiones… Si Red tiene razón, entonces debe haber algo detrás de ese holograma… voy a ver…

Es así como Cloud, al acercarse a aquella figura, comienza a sentirse extrañamente mal, como si de repente su mente se perdiera en el vació y sus impulsos comenzaran a ser dominados por la presencia más oscura que haya conocido; para él ello no era normal, le causaba miedo...

- Chico… ¡¿Te encuentra bien…?! ¡¡Responde…!! Le implica Barret totalmente extrañado…

- Tifa… anda mira a ver que le pasa… no se mueve y lo veo mal…

- ¿Yo?... … ¿ehhhh?!... …OK! OK!

Al acercarse Tifa pudo observar la palidez del muchacho; y peor aun, fue testigo de como desde sus ojos se desprendía el terror en su forma más absoluta. Ella sin siquiera meditarlo decidió intervenir…

- Cloud por favor, soy yo Tifa… mírame… ¡Mírame Cloud!... ¡¡CLOUD!!...

Y como despertando de una pesadilla, Cloud reacciona abruptamente abriendo sus ojos a la visión de paz que le trae su entrañable y hermosa amiga, logrando así calmarse y centrarse en su objetivo…

- Tifa...!! ¿Qué me paso?... No me acuerdo nada… Dime algo, no te quedes callada…

- Tranquilo por favor, ya pasó… En verdad no te acuerdas de algo al menos…

- No… Y pensándolo mejor dejémoslo ahí… ¿Bien?

- ¿Otra vez te pones así?... ¿No?... Humm… Sólo Tú y tus secretos… Nunca te entenderé si no te abres a mí… Cloud… en verdad…

- Discúlpame… no te quiero preocupar… eso es todo. Más bien, de una vez quiero ver que hay detrás de esa imagen…

- "Míralo…" "Me cambia la conversación…" "Es un tonto…" Se habla a sí misma la joven frunciendo el seño…

Ya estando cerca de la figura, Cloud se detiene al ver que existe como una especie de escalera unida a ella, y que esta se dirige hacia el santuario principal; cosa que de inmediato causa un gran interés en él.

- Ese santuario…

- Si… ¿Qué ocurre…? Le exclama Tifa…

- De ese santuario emerge el aura de Aerith… ¡¡No lo pueden sentir?!

- No… no siento nada…

- Cloud tiene razón… Replica Red XIII… Yo si puedo sentir su aroma… Es igual al perfume de las flores que ella con tanto cariño cuidaba…

- Bueno… que hacemos aquí parados como tontos… ¡¡Bajemos de una vez...!! Grita Barret todo desaforado…

- ¡Tranquilo hombre!... que ahí vamos... Le dice Cid con una sonrisa en la cara, muy de él…

Todos al bajar eran participes de la gran belleza que frente a ellos se mostraba: Escaleras hechas del más hermoso cristal jamás visto, que increíblemente no tenían sustento alguno por ningún lado; a su vez, como si de un techo se tratara, se encontraban las aguas aun más azules que el topacio, de los cuales los rayos del sol atravesaban iluminando todo aquel espacio. Simplemente parecían no tener lógica en la vida real…

Terminando tan majestuoso recorrido, se apreciaba las imponentes construcciones de metal, firmes y de aspecto palaciego, pero no por eso menos impactantes que las formas antes descritas; todo ello englobando dentro de sí la idea de que ha tenido que ser construido por una civilización más avanzada sin lugar a dudas…

En el momento en que Cloud pisó el recinto, pudo observar una fuerte luz que atraía su atención; era la Catedral de Luz, un lugar de oración hecho por los Ancianos exclusivamente para la Madre Tierra; en el cual logró observar la imagen de Aerith en cuclillas, rezando por la salvación del mundo. Es así que sin perder tiempo, todo el grupo de dirigió al borde de la Catedral; cuando de repente otra vez Cloud se comenzaba a comportar de forma extraña, todo dubitativo y tembloroso.

Es Tifa la que se da cuenta de lo sucedido y le cuestiona al ex-soldado…

- ¿Te pasa algo de nuevo? Dime… por favor…

- No te preocupes… ya pasó… no era nada…

- ¡No Cloud! Dos veces seguidas no es normal… algo malo te sucede…

- Mira… no sé lo que me este ocurriendo, tal ves sea Sephiroth, tal ves sea… … no sé… lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí… ya estoy bien…

- Me da un poco de miedo lo que te ocurre, pero lo haré si me lo pides…

- ¿En verdad estas bien Cloud? A mí no me parece… Le pregunta Vincent bastante extrañado…

- Ya dije que si...!!

- ¡¡Hombres!!... ¡Siempre se hacen los machos, creyéndose invulnerables…! ¡¡Todos son unos tontos!! Les increpa Yuffie al grupo, bastante exaltada…

- Tranquila "Princesa", no te lo tomes tan a pecho… Le contesta Cait Sith… ¡Que algunos hombres si somos más humildes…!

- Je je je… Mira gato… No creo que la niña se lo pueda tomar a pecho... Le murmura Cid…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque simplemente no tiene "pecho"… Ja Ja Ja…

- JA JA JA JA JA JA…!! Si ríen los dos de manera poco disimulada…

- Va… ¿? ¡Par de locos...! Exclama Yuffie un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de sus amigos…

Barret, un poco más interesado en saber como se encuentra su amiga, le comenta algunas cosas a Tifa…

- Ehhh… Creo que alguien debería acercarse a Aerith para ver como se encuentra… ¿no es verdad?

- Desde aquí yo la veo bien, sólo que está demasiado concentrada orando por… ¿? …En verdad ni yo sé porque esta rezando… Le comenta mientras se rasca la cabeza…

De inmediato Cloud contesta…

- No se preocupen, iré yo averiguar que ha pasado con ella en todo este tiempo…

- ¡Pero Cloud…! Le exclama una temerosa Tifa…

…Pero él no le responde...

Al encontrarse cada vez más cerca de la joven, se le vienen algunos recuerdos de cuando la conoció por primera vez, como aquella ocasión en que la salvo de los soldados de Shinra dentro de la iglesia, o aquella tarde amena en el parque de los niños cerca de la casa de la madre de Aerith; pero lo que más le hace sonreír, con un poco de vergüenza, es el recuerdo de la vez que tuvo que vestirse de mujer para salvar a Tifa de Don Corneo.

- Vaya momentos…… Se habla así mismo esbozando una gran sonrisa…

Pero una vez mas, algo sucede al estar muy cerca de ella; sus recuerdos se oscurecen a cada paso y aquel sentimiento devastador vuelve como atravesándole el alma. Sólo quiere deshacerse de su malestar, pero al final es consumido por su miedo y algo extraño toma control de él; es como que muy a su pesar, su mente se torna en blanco, sus movimientos se paralizan y las imágenes de su pasado se convierten en una pesadilla.

Es en ese instante que él levanta su enorme espada, blandiéndola amenazante sobre la cabeza de la joven ensimismada en sus gloriosos rezos. Él esta allí siendo participe de todo ese macabro espectáculo sin siquiera hacer algo en contra, pero es muy tarde, su miedo lo vence y deja pasar lo inevitable….

La espada clama sangre y baja rápidamente a dar el corte final... pero…

- ¡¡CLOUD!! ¡¡DETENTE!!... Grita con todas sus fuerzas Tifa al ver que su amigo perdió el control…

Al escuchar esos gritos, el muchacho reacciona totalmente conmocionado, sabiendo que en todo momento él era conciente de su ataque, pero que le era imposible responder ante tamaña fuerza. Ya calmado, sólo atinó ha acercarse lentamente a la joven, mientras ella abre suavemente sus ojos para mirarlo con ternura, claro esta, aun sin saber que la persona que esta frente a ella casi se convierte en su verdugo…

No se dijeron ni una sola palabra, sólo sus ojos eran el único lenguaje que ellos tenían para expresarse ese inmenso cariño que compartían dentro de su corazón, y aunque los demás estaban visiblemente conmocionados por lo antes expuesto, era como si ese momento fuera de ellos y de nadie mas; pero el destino, siempre un paso delante de uno, a veces juega sus cartas en el momento menos pensado… y así será…

Cloud presenciará el acto más infame que él haya observado en toda su existencia. Será como si el tiempo de repente trascurriera con lentitud y nadie pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Así la sombra de la muerte se posó sobre ellos, puesta allí como una maldición, como un capricho de la vida…

De esta manera, sólo al mirar hacia arriba, el ex-soldado pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba realmente, mientras aquella sombra bajaba ferozmente a dar su terrible golpe; más cuando al fin pudo percatarse de quien era, todo es demasiado tarde. En el segundo en que el joven pestañeo, Sephiroth ya había atravesado con su espada el delicado cuerpo de Aerith con la espantosa velocidad de un relámpago…

Toda ilusión se desvaneció en un solo momento, la realidad había golpeado a Cloud sin dejar siquiera que reaccionara, mientras la sangre de la joven recorre la espada y el dueño de esta, esboza una cruel sonrisa, jactándose de su miserable acto…

Ya sin fuerzas, la muchacha deja brotar una lágrima de dolor que recorre su dulce rostro, mientras su cuerpo cae apoyándose en sus manos y sus pensamientos se vuelven en blanco. Sephiroth voltea a mirar a Cloud dispuesto a burlarse de su debilidad, pero con tan sólo mirar al joven uno puede percibir toda su frustración y espanto; aun así él le dirige algunas palabras…

- Dime Cloud… ¿Qué más te puedo quitar en la vida? Creo que ya nada ¿No? (Risa…)

…Hay algo que se escucha en el fondo…

- Tú… … me… quieres… matar… ¿por qué?... Le pregunta una moribunda Aerith…

- Miren pues… ¡¡Viva aún?!... No te preocupes mujer… todo terminará en un segundo…

Entonces, aferrándose bien al mango de su espada, Sephiroth se dispone a quitarla con suma violencia del cuerpo de la chica…

Pero exactamente en el momento en que ella escuchó esas palabras, y más al ver la visión de como sus amigos corrían a socorrerla mientras Cloud ni siquiera reaccionaba por la profunda impresión, es que ella tomó una determinación tal, que cambiaria el curso de todos para siempre…

Sephiroth fue el primero en percatarse de que algo extraño estaba por suceder, entonces presuroso decidió rematarla…

- Bien… ¡¡Adiós estorbo…!!

Y entonces jala… … …Y nada ocurre…

Vuelve a jalar… … … y por segunda vez nada ocurre…

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué no puedo quitar la espada?... ¡¡Demonios!!

Exclama un enfurecido Sephiroth, mientras observa que las cosas se están saliendo fuera de control…

- Pero… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?...

- …no…

…Interrumpe Aerith en voz baja…

- No me podrás matar… …no ahora… …ni nunca…

Cloud al mirarla, reacciona al fin, dándose cuenta de que es la chica la que sostiene la espada con su mano derecha, aferrándose fuertemente a ella como si estuviera aferrándose a la vida. Decide intervenir, pero es muy tarde, simplemente no puede moverse; esta atrapado por una extraña fuerza muy parecida a la de otras veces, pero cien veces mayor, en extremo poderosa…

- ¡¡Suéltala maldito!!... Lo único que puede hacer es gritarle a Sephiroth…

- ¡¡CLOUD!!... ¡¡Haz algo por favor…!! Le Grita Tifa mientras se dirigen a salvar a su amiga…

Es muy tarde, de inmediato todos son paralizados por la misma extraña fuerza, ya nadie puede moverse, e inclusive Sephiroth no se percata de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Aferrado a su espada, él comienza a sentir un fuerte malestar que lo debilita a cada segundo. Su energía, como una centrífuga, se le escapa a través de su arma directamente hacia el cuerpo de la joven de una forma tan rápida, que Sephiroth no puede ni responder…

Muy pronto se le dificulta el habla, ya nada puede hacer, mientras todos los demás son testigos inmóviles de tan extraño suceso…

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¡No puedo moverme!!... ¡¡QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO MUJER!! Grita un asustado Sephiroth imposibilitado de reaccionar…

De repente en la cabeza del asesino se escuchan susurros leves…

- "Ahora se abre una puerta… Hijo mío…" "Se me ha presentado una gran oportunidad…"

- ¡¡MADRE?!... ¡¡ERES TÚ?!...

- "Tú Meteorito ya no es útil…" "Tú era ya pasó"… "Tú venganza me está haciendo daño…"

- No… Mentira… Todo esto lo hago por ti… ¡¡Madre!!…

- "Mientes… no seré más un títere…" "No más…" "Seré libre…" "¡¡LIBRE!!..."

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Grita el malvado lleno de absoluto dolor…

Así, increíblemente en frente de todos, el cuerpo de Aerith que yacía en el suelo, lentamente fue incorporándose como si una clase de magia la estuviera levantando. Era el mismo poder que corrompía la mente de Cloud, y el mismo que susurraba en la mente de Sephiroth…

Estaban todos en un momento de confusión absoluta, al mismo tiempo que todo se desarrollaba de una forma tan extraña que no había posibilidad de acción. Muy rápidamente todo se aclararía al ver como Aerith se incorporaba como si nunca hubiera recibido su brutal envestida.

Ya erguida, la joven no se movía ni un ápice, estaba quieta como estatua. El pelo le tapaba su rostro, ahora pálido, y su miraba estaba perdida, clavada firmemente al suelo. Sephiroth estaba atónito, no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos, para él todo esto se asemejaba a un mal sueño, simplemente era imposible que sobreviviera a semejante ataque, a SU ataque. Definitivamente no cabía en su cabeza que algo así pudiera llegar suceder…

Finalmente Sephiroth, aun debilitado, decidió reaccionar queriendo mover un poco su espada, pero en cada intento un gesto de dolor se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, todavía inmóvil a pesar del dolor. Ante tan terrible insistencia de parte del primero, la joven volvió a coger la espada con ambas manos; al mismo tiempo que la voz volvía a resonar en la cabeza de aquel tipo…

- "No tortures más su cuerpo… y déjame ir…" "No impedirás lo inevitable…"

- Justo ahora me abandonas… Madre… ¡¡POR QUÉ?!

- "¿Me utilizas y ahora te quejas…?" "Típico de un ser tan débil como tú…"

- No… No le entiendo… ¡¡EXPLÍCATE!!

- "¡¡BASTA!!" "Nuestra conexión se acabo…" "¿Entiendes…?"

- No… …Por…Favor… ¡¡NO!!

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de súplica de un hijo derrotado. Las últimas palabras antes del amargo comienzo del final; las últimas palabras que trataban de impedir el horrible escenario que poco a poco va tomando forma y que se explicará a continuación…

Rendido, es ahora el asesino el que cae arrodillado. Ya no tiene esperanza y su vida es un total infierno; permite entonces que lo cubra el abatimiento, y cansado, deja que la voz se aleje de su mente. Aquello permite que esa conciencia traspase la puerta de la que antes se hablaba; siendo libre, al fin, para realizar su voluntad…

Ferozmente, el cuerpo de Sephiroth comienza a temblar, observando como su fuerza vital le es tragada por una fuerza invisible, que la redirecciona a través de la espada hacia su nuevo dueño. Así, por medio de la herida, Aerith absorve toda esa oscuridad involuntariamente, trasformando su rostro en ira y dándole un poder inimaginado. Ya finalizado este proceso un oscuro silencio inunda el recinto; mientras todos allí impávidos, no se mueven pensando que todo lo sucedido es un horrible sueño.

Inmediatamente, la chica reacciona con violencia, aferrándose con aún más fuerza a la espada. Ella siente que su asesino no se ha desprendido de su arma, así en un acto increíble, ella comienza a hacer palanca con el sable aún metido en su cuerpo, levantando en peso a Sephiroth que todavía se resiste a ceder. Logra inclusive levantar sus pies del suelo en su totalidad, pero está claro que para este último el soltar la empuñadura no es una opción. Pareciese que se estuviera aferrando a la memoria de su "Madre", como resistiéndose a su perdida; sin embargo lo único que logra con esto es enfurecer a una extremadamente poderosa Aerith, que en medio de todo este drama logra soltar unas palabras para su obstinado enemigo…

- … suéltame…

- … nunca… Le responde un muy debilitado Sephiroth…

- ¡¡Aerith!! ¡¡Por favor suéltalo!! Le grita Cloud totalmente inmovilizado…

Sephiroth voltea a verlo como haciéndole notar la inutilidad de sus palabras. Él sólo estaba probando a la chica, sabiendo de antemano que no iba ganar esa lucha; aun así se atreve a retarla una segunda ves…

- …escuchastes… …dije que nunca te voy a soltar... Le habla en tono amenazante…

- … ¡vamos!... … ¡te comió la lengua el ratón!... …Bruja…

Al escuchar esto, la joven comienza a pelar los dientes en señal de furia; para solucionarlo, todavía sosteniendo a su verdugo en el aire, toma un impulso hacia el costado y arremetiendo con toda su fuerza, lanza rápidamente al debilitado hombre al otro extremo, impactando este muy violentamente contra las barandas del Altar donde se posaban.

Sephiroth cae abruptamente al suelo junto con lo que le restaba de vida, mientras Cloud queda enmudecido por tal muestra de inhumanidad. Sin embargo es interrumpido por Aerith que comienza a reaccionar caóticamente; ella logra mirarlo fijamente y comienza a pronunciar su nombre tratando de acercársele, mientras este último aun se pregunta en su mente como es que pudo cambiar de esa manera la chica que alguna vez sembraba flores blancas para alegrar el corazón de las personas.

El ex soldado con toda su preparación, no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima de pena por su mejilla, mientras era participe de ese cruel espectáculo de ver a la persona que más amaba decir su nombre junto al dolor que expresaba por su mirada. Era cruel realmente el ver algo así, ya ni sus amigos tenían la fuerza para exclamar ni un suspiro; sólo les quedaba ver y callar, nada más… nada más…

- ¡¡Cloud!! …Ayúdame… Repite Aerith acercándosele lentamente…

…Cloud se queda mudo…

- ¡¡Cloud!! ¡¡Por favor!!...

- … ¿Por qué?... …dime ¿Por qué lo hicistes?...

- ¡¡Cloud!! ¡¡Abrázame!!

- ¡No!…

- ¡¡Cloud!!…

- …no…

Repentinamente la joven para en su intento de acercársele, comienza a retroceder erráticamente sin darse cuenta de sus pasos hasta chocar con la misma baranda de metal con la que despacho a su anteriormente enemigo. Así, deja caer de su hermoso cabello la materia blanca que con tanto cariño cuido como memoria de su verdadera madre; entonces esta va cayendo y rebotando por el suelo, cayendo y rebotando frente a un derrotado Sephiroth, hasta que finalmente se hunde en las aguas que acogen tan memorable lecho de tragedias.

Con su pelo suelto y con su mirada llena de lágrimas, se encontraba la joven envuelta en un silencio inquebrantable, incómodo para su alma y llena de una mezcla de amargura, dolor y decepción que no digería del todo. Volteo a mirar tanto a Cloud como a Sephiroth, una y otra vez… una y otra vez hasta que exclamó lo siguiente…

- En verdad… …ya no me quieres… Cloud…

- Nunca dije eso…

- ¿En verdad?...

- Créeme…

- ¿Tratas de halagarme? Le responde volteando a ver el cuerpo tendido de Sephitoth…

- Aerith… ¿Me estas escuchando?...

- Por Dios… Soy un monstruo… Se repite ella misma viendo lo que ha hecho…

- ¡¡No!! Mírame… sólo mírame… por favor…

Ya sin dejar de mirar al que fue su peor pesadilla, entiende ahora que es ella la que ha heredado el legado de su opositor, ahora moribundo, acabado, sin que le haya dado la más mínima oportunidad de redimirse o volver a comenzar de cero. Mira ahora al vació imaginando lo que puede ser de ella en el presente, observando que se vuelve realidad todo aquello que ella más teme; voltea una ves más sólo para observarlo a Cloud con una serenidad pasmosa, esta ves agarrando por segunda ocasión la espada atravesada en su cuerpo con suma firmeza, decidida a ponerle fin, ahora por sí misma, a su propia vida…

…Cloud reacciona rápidamente…

- ¡¡Aerith!!… …suelta la espada lentamente… por favor…

…Ella no le responde… …pero Cloud insiste…

- …Aerith… sólo deja la espada… escúchame… no lo hagas…

…Sus amigos reaccionan…

- ¡¡Aerith hazle caso!!... …No cometas una locura… Le suplica una llorosa Tifa…

…Interviene Cid…

- ¡Muchacha… no te preocupes!… ¡Vas a estar bien!… ¡Te vamos a curar esas heridas y estarás con nosotros de nuevo en menos tiempo del que piensas!… Confía… ¡¡Hazle caso a Cloud!!... ¡¡Suelta esa arma!!… ¡¡Por favor!!…

…Intervine Barret…

- ¡¡Niña no te hagas daño!!... Marlene quiere verte otra ves… ¡¡Acaso no quieres volver a jugar con ella?!... Baja… ¡Ven con nosotros!…

Pareciese entonces que todas esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de la joven, soltando por unos momentos sus manos del instrumento asesino, pero al bajar la cabeza y verse que aún tenia esa enorme espada clavada al cuerpo sin siquiera morir, se dio cuenta de su terrible verdad… ella es actualmente su propia pesadilla, su decisión le costo muy caro y ahora se ve así misma como el verdugo y no más como la víctima.

Tratando en su mente de buscar una rápida solución, la joven sólo divisa una esperanza, y esta es la de volver todo a su cause original. Entonces, mira por última vez a Cloud y a sus queridos amigos sin decir ni una sola palabra, despidiéndose silenciosamente de todos ellos con el suave resplandor de su rostro cansado, ya agotado por tanto sufrir.

Y así, con determinación mortal, decide aferrarse firmemente a su espada por tercera vez, ahora la definitiva, mandando un leve "Te amo" al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, quizás la única persona quien amo verdaderamente con todo su corazón.

El muchacho, ese ex soldado paralizado por fuerzas desconocidas, adivinó inmediatamente lo que la joven pretendía hacer; quería realizar un acto de redención y simplemente se iba a matar, así nada más a secas; no pudiendo decirle ni una sola respuesta a la anterior exclamación de cariño de la chica.

Él únicamente llega a negar con la cabeza el acto cruel que ella pretende hacer, murmurando un "No lo hagas… por favor", creyendo así que puede detener el curso imparable de los actos. Ella, inmutable, decide no postergarlo más, y en un segundo sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, se clava aun más profundamente la espada en su cuerpo, terminado de esta manera con lo poco de vida que le queda.

- ¡¡AERITH!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!…………… Grita Cloud incrédulo ante tamaña barbaridad...

La joven sólo llega a aferrase a la baranda, al mismo instante que Cloud puede liberarse del embrujo que lo mantenía prisionero; va entonces corriendo a socorrerla desesperadamente, sin embargo, increíblemente la reacción de Aerith ante este hecho es de lejos pasmante. Así, en lugar aceptar la ayuda del joven ex soldado, esta decide negárselo y finalmente dejar caer estrepitosamente su cuerpo de espaldas hacia la aguas del maravilloso santuario. Una vez más, Cloud no pudo detener lo inevitable, no pudiendo alcanzarla a tiempo para salvarla y mirando, apoyado en las barandas cubiertas de sangre, como se hundía poco a poco la figura de la que fue su amiga, y quizás también, su único amor.

Su rostro, el de Aerith, se perdía entre las aguas mientras estas se tiñen de rojo, todos están destrozados e incrédulos por lo que la muchacha acaba de cometer. Se lamentan, lloran y se consuelan unos a otros, pero Cloud no quiere saber nada de esas tonterías; su alma se encuentra hecha trizas y furioso culpa de todo ello al que una vez fue su aliado y ahora sólo es un recuerdo de las glorias pasadas.

Sephiroth se encuentra tendido en el suelo, casi muerto e irreconocible para el mismo Cloud que lo agarra del cuello tratando de quitarle una respuesta de su boca, pensando que quizás tenga una solución para todo su dolor, pero tarde se da cuenta que en realidad ya no se puede retroceder el tiempo hacia atrás; lo consumado así queda y el silencio de su antiguo amigo así lo afirma…

- ¡¡Me has quitado lo que más quiero Sephiroth!!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!...

...Sephiroth no le habla… …solo se limita a mirarlo con pena…

- ¡¡RESPÓNDEME SEPHIROTH!!... Le grita Cloud a su ex camarada exigiéndole una respuesta…

Entonces aparece Tifa por detrás de Cloud, tratando de separarlos ante la actitud enervada de este último…

- ¡¡Ya Cloud!! ¡¡Suéltalo!!... ¡¡No ves que se esta muriendo!!… ¡¡Ya no se puede hacer nada… Entiéndelo!!

- Por favor……respóndeme…… Cloud se rompe en llanto abrazado a Tifa, ya rendido de tanto gastar palabras en vano…

En eso, un murmullo se puede oír muy levemente…

- …cloud…

- …cloud…

- Eh... ¡¿Eres tú Sephiroth?!

- …acércate a mí…

- ¡Que quieres! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?!

- …por favor…… …acércate…

…Cloud se acerca muy despacio, pegando su oído a la boca del moribundo…

- …¡cloud!... …¡escúchame!... …per… …¡perdóname!...

- ¡¿Qué?!... Acaso quieres…

- Aaggghhhh!!

Sephiroth no deja que Cloud termine de hablar por un repentino dolor agudo, signo de su pronta partida; en eso, el asesino toma a su ex compañero de la solapa muy fuertemente acercando el rostro de su confidente cerca del suyo mismo, cambiando de esta manera el tono de la conversación a un repentino llamado de alerta…

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Que te sucede!!... Cloud se asusta por tan pronta reacción de su rival…

- …¡escúchame bien!… ...¡cloud!…

- … no importa si no me perdonas… …sólo………

- No… ¡No te mueras aun!…¡¡Habla Sephiroth!!... ¿Sólo Qué?...

- …sólo…… …¡Vete!… …¡Huye de aquí!... Agggghhhhhh…

- ¡¿Qué huya?!... ¡¡De qué diablos me hablas?!...

- …demonios cloud… …sólo lárgate… …hazme… …caso…

- Lo siento Sephiroth… No entiendo lo que me dices…

Entonces, tomando con aún más fuerza la solapa del ex soldado, esta vez es Sephiroth con lo poco que le resta de vida, el que acerca su rostro en frente del de Cloud, únicamente para explicarle la tragedia que emerge en frente de todos, y que nadie puede sentir, ni ver…

- …ahora escúchame bien… …cuando yo me muera… …todo habrá terminado… …ya no habrá futuro… …entiendes…

- Pero…

- …¡¡No!!... … sólo vete… …y llévate a los demás contigo… AGGGHHHHHH…

- ¡¡Sephiroth!!... ¡¡SEPHIROTH!!...

- ¡¡CLOUD!!... …per…dó... na...meeeeee...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del que fue el máximo exponente de la irracionalidad humana; de aquel que nunca pidió ser creado de la manera más hostil y artificial posible, para luego tener que confrontar toda esa dura verdad con su equivoca vocación de servicio, viviendo de esta manera engañado desde siempre, para al menos terminar su existencia como un verdadero ser humano; al menos por unos segundos… su últimos…

- No será fácil Sephiroth… pero aún así… descansa en paz…

Cloud le dice estas palabras a su difunto camarada, mientras que con pena le cierra sus ojos muy despacio, a la vez que quita cuidadosamente sus manos heladas que lo tenian fuertemente agarrado de sus ropas. Tifa a su costado, abraza a su amigo por la espalda dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla demostrándole que comparte un poco su dolor; todos los demás están enmudecidos, hartos ya de tanta muerte.

El profundo pesar de todos, los distrae de las consecuencias antes expuestas por el difunto soldado; estas comienzan a manifestarse de forma inmediata, sin que nadie haga caso de ellas. De esta manera, ya no hay nada que hacer… otra vez lo inevitable, es lo inevitable…

Las aguas están intranquilas, Cloud y Tifa se preparan para reunirse con sus amigos y largarse de ese fatídico lugar de una vez por todas y para siempre, para nunca volver; pero algo anda mal, Red XIII logra observar algo temible. De las aguas por donde cayó Aerith emergen pequeños globos de aire, algo demasiado raro como para no tomarlo en cuenta…

- ¡Amigos!… Algo raro sucede!!... Red XIII da la alarma…

… Vincent reacciona…

- ¡¡Qué sucede amigo?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Cloud… Mira las aguas… No sé… Esto no me gusta…

- ¡¿Ah?! …Le cuestiona mientras se acerca al filo del altar…

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Cloud queda frió en el lugar…

- Tifa no puede ser mira… es imposible… ¡¿Acaso Aerith sigue viva?!…

…Tifa esta muda…

Cloud se arrodilla acercándose aun más; pero de repente es testigo de algo que lo hace retroceder con gran espanto en su rostro. De ese mismo lugar, una especie de tinte negro comienzan a teñir las aguas alrededor de ellos, logrando bordear el altar de oración y atrapando a los dos; Cloud y Tifa, dentro de su círculo oscuro.

- ¡¡Esto es una maldición!!... ¡¡Ahora ¿Qué demonios ocurre?!... Grita Barret muy asustado…

- ¡¡Silencio Barret!!… Mira… Le increpa Vincent notando lo escalofriante…

Del mismo punto donde cayó muerta la última de los ancianos, de esas aguas turbias que no tienen una explicación lógica; emerge poco a poco Aerith trepando lentamente el altar como una pantera, hasta erguirse finalmente sobre sus delicados pies. La conmoción es tal, que a Tifa le baja la presión, sosteniéndose rápidamente de las barandas para no caer. Sin embargo a Cloud una leve lágrima le circula por su rostro lleno de emoción, no creyendo de forma total si es un sueño lo que esta viviendo en ese momento, o es parte de una ilusión creada por su mente, quebrantada por todas las duras circunstancias anteriores. No se sabe…

El ex soldado decide entonces acercársele, pero súbitamente es detenido por RED XIII con duras palabras…

- ¡¡Detente ahí Cloud!!... ¡¡Eso que esta frente a ti No es Aerith!!…

- ¡No seas tonto Red!… ¡No ves que es ella!… ¡Nuestra Aerith!...

Lo que parece la joven esboza una sonrisa, la cual rápidamente se transforma en un signo de furia, así con el pelo mojado tapándole el rostro, la entidad decide hablar…

- …yo… …Yo… …¡YO!… …¡¡YO NO SOY AERITH!!... Exclama gritando…

Todos quedan perplejos ante tan abruptas palabras. Entonces ahora con la duda en su corazón, pareciese que todos se cuestionan una simple pregunta: ¿Lo que está delante de ellos es en verdad la joven dulce que conocen? El tiempo les tiene reservado la respuesta, aunque francamente, no será para nada algo del cual alegrarse…

Sephiroth al final tuvo razón, su muerte únicamente significó el inicio del fin, un fin que se manifiesta de la manera menos esperada; un fin que tiene por ahora un nombre, el cual es sino "Aerith"…

Fin del primer capítulo


End file.
